


【XCR】Milk

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ※ABO※產乳play





	【XCR】Milk

　　會照顧孩子、唸故事給孩子聽、陪孩子玩玩具……他從來沒想到Simon是這麼理想型的好男人，原本以為他只是單純的工作狂，居然還是個陽光鄰家大哥哥……如果不提他常常把小孩的尿布穿反和牛奶調錯以外，其他都很完美。  
　　自從有了孩子後行房頻率大大降低，雖然他們兩個人都不是這麼在乎，反正兩個人工作都很忙還要顧孩子。Simon的發情期來的很不固定，Colin倒是自從生孩子以來還沒有發情期。  
　　  
　　紅茶葉在熱牛奶內沸騰，滿溢出來的是混雜著香氣的淡褐色液體。  
　　  
　　哄孩子睡著後，Simon從背後抱著Colin蹭呀蹭，在他耳旁低聲喘著氣，不用想也知道他發情期到了。這金髮大男孩的發情期很不一樣，不會強硬的侵犯自己，而是在Colin的頸旁嗅著信息素的味道讓自己心安。但是很不幸，年長的男人被他這麼又嗅又咬的，發情期也到來了。  
　　「幫我拿抑制劑……該死。」  
　　刻意壓低的嗓音仍然藏不住他顫抖的語氣，他的分身早已挺立，且洩出一股股黏膩的液體。最讓他不甘心的是他後頭也分泌出濕滑的津液，彷彿渴求著那個Alpha的進入一般。  
　　他身後的男人聽到命令後並沒有動作，反而是用自己長期觸碰鍵盤粗糙的指腹，在自己的身上四處撫摸，每一個被對方觸碰的的地方彷彿下一秒都會被點燃。在胸前的稚嫩被碰觸到時，唇齒間美妙的嗓音才被逼了出來。  
　　「好嗎？」  
　　那聲音充滿磁性，對於任何一個Omega而言都難以拒絕的要求。但Colin的自尊上不會輕易讓對方得逞。  
　　「不准在裡面。」  
　　  
　　翻身的速度連Simon都沒注意到，現在形成一種弱勢狀態的Simon仍然持續撫摸著對方線條有致的身軀。對方則是按抐不住的解開對方的褲襠在上頭磨蹭。他很討厭這種無法抵抗的本能行為，自己像是天生就得如此一樣。另一手則是解開自己分泌出液體的分身開始套弄，可是後頭的癢處依然無法被解決。  
　　「我自己動。」  
　　另一個男人沒有回應，正逗弄著Colin胸前的兩點，乳汁也馬上隨之分泌出來，他也毫不奇怪的舔了一口，而且順勢含上了那粉嫩。  
　　「啊、不……！」  
　　他又翻過身把對方壓回了底下，一手套弄著對方的性器，另一手則是在濕潤的穴口打轉著。一開始是輕輕的吸吮、舔弄那稚嫩，像個孩子一樣，乳白色的液體不停的從尖端流出來，這種感覺不太像哺乳時，比起哺乳來說更添了幾分情色。  
　　「都幾歲了還和小孩搶奶喝啊，哈……」  
　　不等對方說完話，Colin的後穴就被他的龐然大物給侵犯，完全沒有預警讓他高了幾度音的叫了出來，他美好的聲音在黑暗的小房間裡迴盪著。  
　　「會吵醒孩子的，小聲一點。」  
　　  
　　Colin的軟肉被粗暴的侵犯，乳首的被吸吮力道也愈來愈大，讓他忍不住抱緊Simon，在對方的肩膀上頭啜泣。  
　　「別再吸了，該死－－」  
　　Simon在對方講完後便壞心眼的咬了一口。  
　　他淚水汪汪的樣子實在太可愛，還有氣得喘著粗氣的臉龐，這使他忍不住吻上了他微張的唇瓣。  
　　「不然也是浪費。」


End file.
